


Take a Look at this Kid

by sunwisecircles



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mShenko, mshenko children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwisecircles/pseuds/sunwisecircles
Summary: The Reaper war was a walk in the park compared to bringing up kids





	Take a Look at this Kid

Kaidan sat at the kitchen table reading the Alliance news he’d propped against an abandoned coffee mug while drinking his own. He could hear voices from upstairs and smiled to himself. Chris butting heads with their youngest became a running joke among the children and gave Kaidan a sense of smug. Chris thudded down the stairs and reclaimed his colder coffee from the table. Kaidan’s data pad fell with a clatter. Chris fell into a spare chair and tilted it onto it’s back legs. His face was clouded.

 

“That was quick.” Kaidan retrieved his news.

Shepard rocked on his chair.

“She threw me out. Stubborn, bone-headed child.”

Kaidan shook his head. “She’s three.”

Chris plonked the chair back onto all four legs and sighed dramatically. “Our baby doesn’t need us anymore.”

“Stop being over dramatic. Wait till she’s older and wants money.”

 

They sat in silence for several minutes when Chris heard a noise and turned to look. He aimed a whisper towards Kaidan out of the corner of his mouth.

 

“Would you look at this kid.”

Kaidan glanced up and nearly snorted his coffee turning his laugh into a coughing fit.

 

Standing at the foot of the stairs was their 3 yro and youngest child. Her little bare feet planted little firmly astride with arms folded across her chest. A stern frown on her face. Her bright yellow sun-dress was on backwards with her head and one arm through the neck hole. Her black curls were spiking up out of the top of a headband as it inched it’s way up her scalp. Stray curls were hanging down at the back.

 

Chris was still talking out of the side of his mouth. “She looks like a pineapple.”

 

Kaidan tried hard not to look at his husband and his eyes were starting to water.

“Come here Ella honey. Let me give you a hand.” Kaidan kicked Chris under the table. 

 

She moved closer and Shepard picked her up to hand her over to Kaidan. They got an eyeful of a little white bottom.

“Ell, where are your underpants?”

Chris got up. “There are some clean ones in the laundry.”

“No, underpants!”

Chris put his face nose-to-nose with Ella. “You are not going out with them.”

Kaidan stood Ella on a chair and righted the dress. Chris came back, sling-shotting his daughter’s pants across the dining table. Dress fixed, pants on and Kaidan took stock of Ella’s hair.

“Ella Hannah Shepard-Alenko did you go into our bathroom? Did you use Daddy’s hair wax?”

Her blue eyes darkened. She was obviously bracing herself. Daddy and Daddy’s places, bathroom, bedroom, study, verandah were off limits unless either one or both daddies were there.  

 

Chris’ expression was quizzical and he bent his face to his daughter’s hair. He drew in a deep breath. His mouth quirked and an eyebrow was up.

“K, it’s not your hair wax.”

Kaidan eyebrows raised in question.

“It’s lube.”

Kaidan tucked a squawking Ella under one arm and carried her upstairs to wash her hair.


End file.
